


11/11

by queenhomeslice



Series: Gladnis One-Shots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Gladnis, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noctis is a little shit, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Gladio plays the Pocky Game with Ignis.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Gladnis One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097777
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	11/11

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.

  
Gladio barges into Ignis’ office after his training with the Marshal, throwing his gym bag onto the chaise lounge near the adviser’s desk, and unceremoniously flopping on top of it. 

“Don’t you ever bother to knock,” says Ignis tightly, not even glancing up from the spread of papers in front of him. 

“Well, you know it’s me, so why even go through the trouble?” the shield teases. “How’s it going, Iggy?”

“It was quiet, until _now_.”

Gladio guffaws and feigns offense. “You wound me, Ignis.”

“Oh, do I?” Ignis deadpans, flipping a page over. He hears shuffling but doesn’t realize that Gladio has risen from the chaise and come around the backside of his desk. He stiffens as Gladio moves into his personal space, radiating the heat and sweat and musk that drives him absolutely crazy. Not that he’d ever tell Gladio that, of course. He’d never live it down. Gladio would exploit that weakness every chance he got. 

“A proposal to the expansion of the healthcare system in Lucis?” Gladio lifts an eyebrow and turns to Ignis’ profile. The man’s jawline could absolutely cut glass, and Gladio wouldn’t mind having a new scar, if only Ignis would be the one to flay him open. He turns his attention back to the papers. “Sounds intriguing.”

“I’m reviewing it for Noct’s benefit, of course,” says Ignis, too flustered by Gladio’s sudden approach to move, or even look at him. 

Gladio scoffs. “You gotta quit spoiling him, Iggy.”

Ignis sighs. “I know.”

Gladio places a hand on Iggy’s shoulder and squeezes—the most touching he dares outside of their training sessions. “C’mon, let’s go see Princess. I can help him go over the new law, and you can focus on cooking.”

Ignis blinks, finally turning to the handsome man beside him. Which is a mistake, really, because of-fucking-course Gladio’s _shirtless_ , dressed only in some gray sweatpants that are riding dangerously low on his defined hips. Ignis forces himself to look at Gladio’s face and not his dick print. “Are you attempting to be helpful?”

“Aw, c’mon Ignis, that’s mean,” Gladio teases, starting into Iggy’s beautiful green eyes, wondering just how mad the other man would get if he leaned down for a kiss. 

Ignis tears his gaze away, looking at the papers. “I suppose I am rather tired.” 

________

Ignis stands over a simple pot of curry, getting lost in the bubbling, golden sauce when he hears movement behind him. He stares at Gladio—now with a shirt, which is a crime—and tilts his head. “You’ve reviewed the new national healthcare proposal?”

Gladio nods. “Sure thing. Boy ate it right up. He even scribbled notes in the margins.”

Ignis stares in disbelief. “What miracles are occurring in the living room,” he mutters. 

Gladio smirks and draws something from his pocket. It’s a small red box of...Pocky? “‘Course, I had to bribe him a little to make it through to the end. Lotta pendantic language in those council reports.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Ignis says, staring Gladio down as the shield approaches him. “What’s with the Pocky? Please don’t tell me you fed some to Noctis. You’ll ruin his dinner.”

“First of all, I didn’t; and second, he’s still technically a teenager, and that kid eats like a catoblepas,” Gladio laughs. “Even if I had, he’d still have been hungry.” 

Ignis says nothing as he watches Gladio’s thick fingers tear open the box, then the white package of thin chocolate-covered biscuit sticks. 

Gladio holds one out. “You ever play the Pocky game?”

“Beg pardon?”

“The Pocky Game. You race to see who can eat the Pocky first.” Gladio puts the bare end of the stick in his mouth, holding the rest of the chocolate part suspended out. 

Ignis’ eyes widen at action—but he never backs down from a challenge. “Fine. I’ll play your game. I suppose it’s the least I can do for having your help with his Highness.” 

Gladio just grins around the dessert in his mouth as Ignis turns the flame down and covers the pot. He steps up to Gladio and opens his mouth, taking the tip of the Pocky between his lips. 

Gladio moves without warning, chewing on the stick and inching onto the chocolate part. Ignis gets the hint and moves forward, biting more and more. He doesn’t realize how close he’s getting to Gladio until he’s face to face with him, noses touching—and suddenly, Ignis can’t breathe. Gladio takes advantage of Iggy’s pause and bites the last of the Pocky, meeting Iggy’s lips as he closes his eyes and tastes something infinitely more delicious. 

Ignis gasps softly and hurriedly swallows the Pocky as Gladio moves his broad mouth against Ignis’ own. 

“ _Jackpot_ ,” Ignis hears somewhere in the distance, along with the tell-tale chime of a cell phone camera. Flustered, he breaks the kiss and turns to Noctis, who’s lowering his phone and wearing a shit-eating grin. 

“You,” Ignis rasps. He turns back to Gladio, who’s licking his lips and looking at him with such affection, Ignis wonders how he ever missed it. “I suppose you two are quite proud of yourselves.”

“That stupid paperwork was totally worth it,” Noctis says. “I can’t wait to show Prompto.” 

“Absolutely n—“ But Gladio grabs him by the wrist and pulls him into another kiss, this one unhindered by chocolate snacks. Ignis kisses Gladio back nice and proper, like he’s wanted to for _years_. It’s his turn to smirk when he hears Gladio moan softly into his mouth. 

The shield pulls away, face flushed but deliriously happy. “And that’s how you play the Pocky Game,” Gladio whispers, running his thumb over Ignis’ plump bottom lip. 

“Despite your trickery, I do think the Pocky Game is rather enjoyable,” he says. “However, it is difficult to kiss with food in one’s mouth.”

Gladio chuckles. “Sorry. Promising Noct that I would play the game with you and finally kiss you was the only way to get him through that proposal.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Finally?”

Gladio shakes his head. “Damn Iggy, I’ve been after you for years.”

“But we—all we do is bicker! All you do is tease me, and barge into my office at all hours of the day, and follow me around talking about your historical fiction books...” Ignis stops himself. “Oh, I’m a proper fool, aren’t I?”

Gladio laughs, leaning down to press a much more chaste kiss to Iggy’s lips. “It’s okay, Iggy.”

Ignis swallows hard. “I’ve wanted you too, all this time. I apologize for being so dense.”

“No harm no foul.” Gladio reaches for another Pocky stick and holds it out to Ignis. “Round two?”

Ignis grins. “I’m not letting you win this time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> 11/11 is Pocky Day in Japan


End file.
